Stupid Mistakes
by friendofdobby
Summary: Post Hogwarts. Three years ago Hermione Granger made a stupid mistake. Can Ginny [and Harry] intervene and stop Ron from making his own? RHr, HG: rating just in case. Starts Angsty, hopefully more humour as we go on! Please R&R!
1. Three Years Ago

A/N: This fic has a similar theme to my first fic 'for the best', but it is definitely R/Hr with a side of H/G so sorry if you were expecting H/Hr. The fic starts out quite angsty, with hopefully a touch of humour once we get into the story, and I'm not so sure about the rating. Please R R to tell me what you think – I have finished a few chapters but suggestions are still very welcome – hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

THREE YEARS AGO 

Three years ago something happened to Hermione Granger. The first was something that she chose and had considered to be the best; that was her decision to leave Ronald Weasley. The second was something that happened accidentally and she was convinced would ruin her life; that was when she found out she was pregnant with the aforementioned Ronald Weasley's baby. For 'The' Hermione Granger to be wrong about anything was unusual; for her to get two important things so wrong in the space of only a few weeks was downright bizarre.

Now the "leaving Ron decision" had come first; she hadn't known about the baby at the time. Her and Ron had been happy together since seventh year at Hogwarts. They had both known, or thought so anyway that the announcement of their 'dating' would surprise many people, especially fellow Gryffindors and had been most put out to find that no one not even Harry or Ginny were shocked and a few even had a running bet on which week of the year Hermione and Ron would actually hook up Valentine's week was most popular, and Seamus and Dean had both been relieved that they got together at Christmas, since they had been facing the possibility of financial ruin. For two people who had been friends for so long they made a seamless transition into a more intimate relationship, which often meant that whoever was in the room when they eventually finished fighting and bickering quickly had to leave for fear of being sick at their saliva swapping. Not through want of trying at least on Ron's part the two had remained 'innocents' until after seventh year and thus after the fall of the darkest wizard in the Magical world Harry had managed to defeat Voldermort in his seventh year at Hogwarts – a feat which nearly cost him and his friends their lives but which provided them all with a new found sense of freedom, respect and even a little celebrity. However, the summer after leaving Hogwarts Ron and Hermione had 'done the deed' so to speak and were blissfully happy thank you very much. A few months later Ron asked Hermione to move in with him Harry quickly decided to move out of their shared flat, since his friends activities turned his stomach and she accepted. For years they continued to be happy in their lives as their careers blossomed; Ron was an Auror, while Hermione had finally settled on the career of Healer and was more than pleased to find that she excelled at this.

However, the week after Hermione turned twenty-two something unexpected happened that changed how she viewed the world. Hermione had always viewed the world in a very logical fashion; puzzles had answers and everything could be explained one way or another. When she found out about going to Hogwarts and subsequently the rest of the magical world, she had struggled to find this logic and thus had taken solace in the comfort of books. Of course she was ridiculed for this, but she dismissed her critics and gained the highest marks in her school year in every subject except one Defence Against the Dark Arts – but Hermione felt that Harry deserved to get top marks in that subjects since he rid the world of Voldermort and all. But this event changed this ordered view; it changed how she thought and felt and lived; it impacted on the whole of her life and brought her to the decision that she must leave Ron.

Her parents died.

It wasn't Voldermort.

Hermione, and even Ron and Harry had always thought that they would be easy targets for Voldermort or one of his happy band of followers, but miraculously the Order had always managed to keep them safe. It was just an accident. A muggle accident involving a car, a truck and a truck driver who was not fit to drive. There was no magic involved and there was nothing Hermione could do. Her parents had always been her constant; her haven where she could be babied and spoilt, and felt utterly safe and happy. And in one second they were both gone.

Outwardly Hermione had felt she dealt with the situation well. Ron was worried about her, as was Harry and everyone else, but she seemed to cope with it all quite well. It wasn't as if she didn't cry for them, because she did. She mourned their loss, took some time off, talked about it to everyone who asked and tried to put it behind her. Gradually Ron and the others began to worry less; Hermione became more like the old Hermione and they all thought she was getting over it. Only she wasn't. She wasn't dealing with any of it and a few weeks after the funeral she told Ron she wanted to take a break.

He flipped of course. Went totally mad at her – then understanding when he suggested it was because of her parents, and when she said it wasn't – he lost it again. They argued viciously. They'd never rowed that before and in the end Hermione couldn't take it – she left.

Since she hadn't planned to go, she hadn't got a destination in mind. She just travelled around, hoping to find something of what she had lost. She didn't stay very long in one place and found it easy to stop reporters from following her by using some simple spells Harry had taught her since she was one of the group that helped to defeat Voldermort, she had received a lot more media attention - none of which she liked.

And then she found out.

About two months after she left she discovered she was pregnant. To say she was shocked was the understatement of the century. She was in denial for the first few weeks and when she accepted that she was having a baby she decided to go home.

Only it didn't quite work out like that. She found she couldn't go home and tell Ron sorry and by the way how did he feel about the pitter-patter of tiny Weasley feet. She loved him absolutely; she knew that even before she left – she'd just wanted a break but Ron had taken it so badly she had to leave. She wanted to go home. But she did not want the stress and hassle that awaited her – she may have only been away for a few weeks, but she hadn't contacted anyone and she knew they would be worried. Worried sick.

Truth be told she was still messed up and had found that the easiest way to cope with everything was to leave it behind and pretend it hadn't happened. So, instead of going home she found a place to live even though it was in the muggle world, a decent enough job even though it was in the muggle world and settled down to become a single parent. No Mum and Dad to help. No Harry and Ginny. No Weasley's. No Ron.

She cried every night until he was born, but she felt she deserved the pain. When she went into labour she cursed Ron's name, and when her son was born fourteen hours later she took it all back and thanked the heavens for him. She named him Ronald David, after his father and Grandfather, but called him Ronnie to make him hers. She loved him totally. He brought her peace and allowed her to stop with the grieving and look forward to the future, even though that future didn't include anyone else that meant anything to her, even though that future was consumed with guilt. She was quite happy considering.

And then, a few months after Ronnie turned two, Ginny found her. It was pure chance really; Ginny worked in Muggle relations and happened to be in the neighbourhood when she glanced and saw Hermione entering a small house. Ginny dismissed it, after all she and all her family had seen Hermione in a hundred different houses, streets and places both magical and muggle only to be let down at the last minute. They had decided that for Ron's sake they would stop looking for her – she obviously didn't want to be found. But the event as insignificant as it was, allowed Ginny some clarity about the new situation with her stupid brother and she decided that whether this 'Hermione' was the real one or not, she was going to find her for her brother's sake. Even if she couldn't make Hermione come home, she could find her and tell Ron and maybe that might be enough to stop him. All she knew at the time was that she had to do something and so far this was her best plan.


	2. Ginny Be Reasonable

GINNY BE REASONABLE 

"Ginny be reasonable" he said.

"I am being reasonable Harry" Ginny replied, in the most reasonable tone she could muster.

"Its not her." Harry said quietly, and she knew he missed her as much as she did. "It can't be her – she doesn't want to be found and she knows more than enough spells to make sure we can't find her." _**Remember – I taught her them**._ He didn't say it but she heard anyway and moved the distance between them to wrap her arms around him. He sighed and hugged her back. She knew talking about Hermione always upset him; he blamed himself somehow as always.

"I know it upsets you-"

"Its not that Gin-" he said, interrupting "She doesn't want to be found. And now-well – he is happy-"

"He is not happy with that troll!" she replied instantly, with added viciousness.

"Ginny-"

"No- he's not happy. He's settling. And he's settling for a troll!"

"Gin – she's really not that bad – maybe if you make the effort-"

"Screw making the effort Harry – she's a horrible person and Ron deserves better. So I'm going to find the only woman who ever made him truly happy – with or without your help." Ginny sat down and returned to her various maps and reports. Harry sighed. **_She's already made her mind up so why even try to fight her? You can't win. Besides, part of you thinks she's right._** Harry sighed again.

"Alright Gin – I'll help." She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. "But if Ron finds out he'll go mad and I'm gonna tell him it was all **_your_ **idea."

"Aw- is 'ickle Harry afraid of big bad Ronniekins? Aw- poor baby -how cute…" Ginny said in her infamous mocking tone.

"Ginerva Weasley I have not ever been afraid of Ron-"

She scoffed- he pretended to look affronted "Not even in seventh year..." She said tauntingly, and was pleased to see he blushed-

"-No… I was just – well I was bothered what he would think about us – that does definitely not amount to being afraid of Ron-"

"Course not" Ginny said heartily, and then muttered "-that's why you ran across Hogwarts naked…"

"I was not naked" Harry said firmly, **_why do I have to rise to the bait?_**

"Practically naked then." Ginny said absentmindedly

"I was wearing a cloak." **_why do I always have to rise to the bait?_**

"Yes dear-" Ginny said moving towards the couch "-an invisibility cloak if I recall, and not much else." With her words an evil grin formed on her lips and Harry blushed again.

"Can still make you blush can't I?" she said wickedly, and he laughed and closed the gap between them, kissing her hungrily. **_It's coz you love her idiot_.**

xxx

He hadn't expected her to give up. She'd never really let it go and Harry always indulged her little 'Hermione-hunts'. They happened every few weeks or months and between them they'd actually acquired a lot of information. Of course, Harry being an Auror meant he was privy to lots of information as well as various not-so-well-known methods of trying to find people. He had on occasion risked using these additional tools to help in finding her, but each time drew a blank and this left him and then Ginny feeling worse than when they started. Harry had accepted reluctantly that Hermione just didn't want to be found. Ron had somewhat moved on, and was trying to live a normal life despite the fact that Harry knew he still loved and missed her terribly.

But Ginny couldn't accept it. She'd questioned and quizzed Ron so many times about why Hermione had left, what she'd said before she'd gone until Harry thought Ron would explode. There were occasions when Ginny's endless questions had made Ron explode and he'd storm off angrily so much that it was driving a wedge between the siblings. Harry had tried to help but could see that Ron felt left out when the three of them were together, and he honestly couldn't say he blamed him. So he indulged Ginny's quest whilst still trying to be Ron's best mate, and knew that even if they found her it just wouldn't be that simple.

Anyway this morning he was skiving off work and it was Ginny's fault. He had somewhat reluctantly agreed to go to the area where Ginny thought she saw Hermione, while Ginny researched into various other leads they had found. He had the map with him and had reached the street, smiling to himself as he remembered the ways in which Ginny had convinced him to come, with definite promises of more later on. He saw brown hair and snapped out of his dream-like state to focus on the task in hand – but it wasn't her, didn't even look vaguely like Hermione. Harry looked at the map and moved over the road to a nearby park. He could get a good view of the comings and goings and sit on the bench. He'd only promised to stay for a few hours and had got a fairly decent sized lunch to keep himself company. It wasn't that bad really, and he realised he was actually happy to be there if it made Ginny happy.

He was pondering though, on how he could ultimately make the situation any better. Ginny just wanted Ron to be happy, he knew. Ron just wanted to be happy, he was certain. They just don't agree on who will make Ron happy. Ginny thought, and Harry and for that matter the rest of the Weasley clan, that that person was Hermione. But Hermione was gone. And Ron thought that his new girlfriend would make him happy.

Shame no one else agreed.

They didn't like Veronica. In fact Harry might venture as far as to say that they detested her. Molly turned puce each time she visited the burrow, the twins teased her mercilessly probably in an attempt to get rid of her, Arthur remained quietly impassive but found it difficult to contain his feelings when Veronica talked of her opinions regarding muggles whilst she didn't detest muggles per se, she made it quite obvious that she, as a pure-blood witch, felt she was far superior to muggles and thus muggle-born wizards and witches, Ginny was downright disgusted by Veronica and struggled to contain her feelings each and every time she was there and even Percy didn't like her he thought she was too pompous, which Harry had always thought considering what he's like, is really saying something. Charlie and Bill had luckily managed to avoid meeting Veronica, seeing as they were both abroad, and Harry himself struggled to describe his feelings toward her. He didn't like her, but he didn't detest her as much as Ginny did. She annoyed him, with her comments and shrill laugh, but again she didn't annoy him as much as she annoyed Ginny.

What Harry liked least about her was the effect she was having on Ron. He was becoming withdrawn from him, and the rest of the family because Veronica didn't like them. He was slowly changing, and Harry knew it was not for the better. He was almost throwing himself into his relationship with Veronica, to shut himself away from dealing with the fact that Hermione had gone. Sure it had been three years, but Harry knew he hadn't gotten over it. He was moody and sullen and so unlike the Ron he knew at school. Harry'd half-hoped that when he got together with Veronica that he might change back somehow; that he'd start to get over Hermione and move on. But she seemed to have to opposite effect; he was even more withdrawn than had become usual, he sulked more and was even starting to spout things that had obviously come from Veronica's mouth. That was what had really made him as determined as Ginny to find Hermione. They'd agreed; they'd find her but wouldn't pressure her to see Ron. Hopefully that way they could get her back in their lives and find out what went wrong with Ron in the process. And then, if they could, they were going to fix it.


	3. Hermione Hunting

Chapter 3

Hermione-Hunting

Ginny was sat at her desk reading through some old reports she had from a muggle private investigator. Harry had laughed at her for hiring a muggle detective, but was as keen as she was when he actually turned up something that might be useful. She was reading a report from Paris, France, which suggested that Hermione might have been there for a few weeks, approximately six months ago. Ginny felt certain that Hermione would have settled down by now, but all the reports she had pointed to the contrary. They all had one thing in common though, they suggested that Hermione only stayed around for a few weeks; it just didn't sound right. Someone coming through the fireplace disrupted her train of thought and she looked up-

"Hi Dad! What are you doing here?"

"I just-" Her father exhaled furiously, he was obviously flustered- "I just needed to leave the house for a while, so I thought I'd pop in and see my favourite daughter and future son-in-law." Arthur said to Ginny, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Very subtle Dad – you could give Mum a run for her money."

"What dear? I was just-"

"Commenting on marriage again. Yes Dad I know. And as always-"

"Yes dear" Arthur said, releasing her from a hug, pulling up a chair and reaching for a nearby copy of the Daily Prophet. "I know – you and Harry will marry when you're ready and not before – I believe we've had this conversation before…"

"A few thousand times Dad – we're happy as we are." Ginny said, resolutely.

"Yes I suppose you are aren't you." Arthur said smiling. His smile turned to a sad frown.

"What is it Dad?"

"Just-thinking of Ron that's all" her father said quietly "I wish he could be as happy as you and Harry are… or at least… well." Arthur stopped himself and busied himself in the paper. Ginny however, was far more like her mother than she would ever admit and couldn't stop herself-

"Is that why you left the house?" she asked, a little too innocently. Her father sighed in defeat.

"Well that woman honestly. I mean I thought Percy had picked a right one with that Penelope girl, but I always though Ron had more sense than to pick someone so **_awful_**… so obviously biased against muggles. So **_obviously_** hung-up on pure-blood nonsense… I just – he can't even see it Ginny and now…" Arthur rested his hands in his head, and Ginny rested a supportive arm on her Dad's shoulders-

"Don't worry Dad – Ron's not marrying that evil troll if I get my way."

"Oh Ginny dear I really don't see how you can stop them – they've set a date now."

Ginny sighed, her thoughts returning to where Harry was, hoping he might find something - anything at all. "And Ginny dear – you really must stop calling her a troll. I nearly called it her at dinner yesterday night."

xxx

Harry apparated into the living room and promptly fell on top of a certain red-head.

"Bloody hell Harry! You're supposed to be a fully trained Auror and you can't even apparate properly!"

"Gin I'm sorry I was in a rush-"

"You found something didn't you?" Ginny said excited and interrupting him.

"Yeah – how'd you know?"

"Did you find her?"

"I'm not sure I think so – her hairs different, but – well it **_looked_** like her," Harry said quietly.

"What is it?" Ginny frowned.

"I didn't go in to see her…" Harry closed his eyes "It might not even be her – you know that don't you?"

"I thought it was her – you've seen her now and say the same – we're going to visit her Harry." The voice said, having already firmly made her mind up.

"What if she doesn't want to see us Ginny – what if she tells us to get lost? It would be like loosing her again…"

She heard the pain beneath his voice and pulled him into a loving embrace. He hugged her back tightly, and kissed her quick-

"You'll still have me." She said lovingly and he smiled.

"And you'll always have me Gin-"

"Always?"

"Always and forever" he said, kissing her properly.

**_They'd_** decided today was as good a day as any, and so after lunch they returned to the park that Harry had spent the morning in. He'd actually grumbled a bit at first, reminding her that he was skiving from work and if Kingsley found out there'd be trouble, but Ginny was always one step ahead and had candidly reminded him that he'd already missed the morning and so the afternoon was unlikely to make any difference, especially as the woman he was supposed to be looking after was in hospital after accidentally poisoning herself.

It was a nice day, cold but not too cold, just perfect for wrapping up warm and snuggling up to the one you love. If anyone had seen Harry and Ginny in the park, they would have guessed they were like any other young couple. And they were, kissing and cuddling, save for the fact that they glanced up to the house every few minutes to check to see if she had returned. Ginny was slowly winding herself up, which left Harry the role of supportive boyfriend and he carried this out by whispering things-not all of which were appropriate since they were in public- which occasionally made her laugh, but often made her blush.

"She's there" Ginny whispered, but Harry heard her and glanced over to the house. Sure enough there was a woman, who looked exactly like Hermione who opened the door to a muggle house, using a muggle key.

"But why is she living like a muggle?" Ginny said, angrily.

"Its easier to stay hidden as a muggle." Harry replied gloomily.

Ginny paused and looked at him. He was strong on the outside and on the in, but the war had changed him; he knew what it was like to loose people he loved and always felt like he was responsible if they ever got hurt. He'd blamed himself for Hermione leaving, thought he should have been a better friend to both Hermione and Ron when they were having problems and felt guilty because he and Ginny were on holiday when she actually departed. Perhaps guilt was part of the reason driving Ginny also, but she pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on why they were there.

"Harry – even if she… even if she doesn't want to see Ron, even if the reason she hasn't been in contact is because she never wants to see Ron again, that doesn't mean she won't want to see you." She said softly, comfortingly.

"Us you mean." He said gripping her hand more tightly.

She smiled and they walked slowly towards the house.

xxx

She shouldn't have had to come home really. If she'd got out of bed earlier and got her and Ronnie ready earlier she would have remembered to take the report with her. But she didn't so she had to come back. She felt like she'd forgotten something even as she left the house for the second time, but it wasn't until she reached the library that she remembered that she needed to return several books. She decided that she would call home again mid-afternoon; her boss wouldn't mind as he probably wouldn't even be there and she was sure Daisy would cover for her. Even so she still had to hurry.

While she had vowed to travel like a muggle for the rest of her life, she found it hard when she knew she could be home and back again in five minutes, instead of the half hour it had taken her walking. She wasn't in a bad mood though, it was the kind of weather she liked best, just starting to get cold and frost over, but before it was so cold that you couldn't appreciate the beauty of the place without freezing your bits off. She smiled as she walked, thinking of picking up Ronnie later. She'd decided that they were going to do some baking, and while she wasn't exactly the best chef in the world, she could stretch to making biscuits and it always made Ronnie laugh and giggle to see everything covered in flour.

She quickly collected the books from upstairs and was about to shoot off when the doorbell rang. She frowned. Of the few people that might come to call on her, none would usually call during the day and Hermione wondered if it was her batty neighbour Mrs Brown, asking if Hermione could help her with the clocks truth be told there was nothing ever wrong with the clocks and Hermione knew it, but she also knew Mrs Brown was lonely and so didn't begrudge her visiting under the pretence of finding out the real time. Today however, Hermione was in a rush and so would have to say she could call back later. In fact she'd got the speech prepared when she opened the door.

Only it wasn't Mrs Brown. It was a man with raven black hair, bright emerald eyes hidden behind round black glasses with a very identifiable scar on his head. She gasped and as she saw the red hair behind him, slumped into unconsciousness on the doorstep.

xxx

"Crap!" Harry said, obviously upset at her reaction.

"Oh come on Harry – it had to be a shock. Maybe we should have written – let's just get her up and in the house."

"Ginny" Harry said, as he lifted Hermione easily in his arms and started to find his way towards the living room "We couldn't write remember – she wouldn't let us find her. All the owls came back, letters unopened."

"Yeah I remember" Ginny said, placing a cushion underneath Hermione's head as Harry laid her on the couch. They stared at her for a while, glad to see her but wishing she would wake up. Ginny sighed – "Do you think she's gonna be mad? I mean we did just turn up without a word of warning. We're going to need to explain. And she obviously didn't want us to find her – I mean if she did she would have owled right? She would of known we wouldn't tell Ron if she asked us not to. Wouldn't she?" And then as there was no reply – "Harry?"

"Something tells me Gin that she's gonna be the one doing the explaining." Harry said quietly.

"What do you mean?" she said walking over to where he was standing, looking at some muggle pictures.

"OH MY GOD!" were the last words that left Ginny Weasley's mouth as she lost consciousness.


	4. Absolutely fantastic Harry! Well Done!

Chapter 4   
Absolutely Fantastic Harry, Well Done! 

**_Absolutely Fantastic Harry Well Done!_** Harry thought as he stood watching over Ginny. He'd caught her and placed her in the chair when she fainted – it was more out of instinct that he knew she'd fall. He glanced between her and Hermione and wasn't sure who he wanted to wake up first. **_Right Tea. Sort some Tea. Try to focus. Remember to breathe because when they both wake up you are going to be referee and it ain't gonna be pretty._**

Hermione sat bolt upright on the settee and looked straight into the eyes of one of her best friends. He was calmly sipping tea, though he looked a little more than shocked. She closed her eyes, as if waiting to be sentenced. But when the judgement came it shocked her more than she thought possible.

"Hermione do you want some tea?" He said quietly, in a caring way that was so Harry she began to cry. He moved towards her and hugged her as she wept in his arms. A while later, his shirt was wet but she finally stopped crying and took some of the tea.

"I didn't plan it Harry. I didn't do it on purpose" was all she could manage, and he nodded.

"He doesn't know does he?" Harry said quietly, still in shock but wanting to know how and why Hermione would keep it from Ron.

She shook her head.

"Why don't you tell me what happened if you're feeling up to it." Harry said kindly, still enveloping her in a hug.

"Sounds like a great idea" came the voice from the corner, sounding more accusing than the owner meant it to.

Hermione's head whipped around and her eyes rested on Ginny. Ginny thought she saw disappointment, before the relief, and then the sadness as she continued to look at Hermione.

"I saw red h-hair" Hermione said by way of explanation "…I-"

"Thought I was Ron" Ginny said sadly in understanding. Hermione nodded as more tears cascaded down her face.

There was silence for a while and Harry couldn't believe he was sat in a room with Ginny and Hermione and felt awkward. He decided it was up to him.

"So erm-" he began – both women looked at him expectantly "…surprise!" he finished lamely.

Ginny couldn't help it she laughed out loud. Hermione smiled and Harry laughed. Warmth filled the air and everyone relaxed a little bit. Harry started pouring tea, a smile still evident on his face – "Why don't we have some tea, and a nice little chat eh?"

Hermione and Ginny simultaneously burst into laughter.

"-What?" Harry said, bewildered.

"You have got to stop spending so much time with my Father Harry – he's starting to rub off on you!" Ginny said still laughing.

He shot her a look of fake horror before returning to the tea, **_at least the atmosphere's gone_** he thought.

"So…" said Ginny. **_Maybe not quite gone Harry._**

There were lots of tears from all concerned as Hermione told her story. She told them how she felt when her parents died, how she needed space and Ron couldn't give it to her, her decision to go anyway and then finding out she was pregnant. They listened intently, and before long were each holding her hand in support. When she told them about the baby, they couldn't understand how she hadn't come home. She explained that she couldn't bear the thought of what they'd think, what the family would think and more importantly what Ron would think. She made it sound like she thought Ron would hate her, and Ginny emphatically denied this telling her over and over how much he loved her, how he wouldn't have minded about the baby, but she didn't believe them and they knew it. If it had been anyone but Harry and Ginny sitting there listening they probably wouldn't have understood the full extent to which Hermione felt guilty about her actions but then they'd both been through bad situations that they still felt guilty about. They could empathise when she said she couldn't face anyone, but it didn't change the situation.

"How old is he?" Ginny asked gently, quite a while into the conversation.

"He's two" she replied, "He's definitely Ron's if that's what you were asking," she continued, looking away.

"Of course we know he's Ron's – look at him! I didn't mean I thought – well that he was anyone else's honestly." Ginny said, hurt.

"Sorry Gin." Hermione said, her eyes drifting to the photo she was holding.

Ginny and Harry exchanged glances, and Harry cleared his throat.

"So-" Harry said, "what's his name?"

Hermione smiled, a sad smile full of regret maybe, Ginny thought. "Ronald David" she said quietly. Ginny's mouth dropped. "But I call him Ronnie."

"Ronnie eh?" Harry said, smiling. "Ron'll-"

He stopped himself, and the smiles vanished. "I think Ron'll be pleased you named him after him" Harry said brightly, but the voice was forced and they could all tell.

"Actually I don't think he will be" Hermione said, the hurt evident to both Harry and Ginny.

xxx

Hours later Harry and Ginny left, hugging her and again promising they wouldn't tell anyone yet, least of all Ron, and Hermione repeating that she wouldn't run away. There wouldn't be any point after all they knew now and Hermione realised with painful clarity that she didn't want to run; she wanted to go home. **_No matter how hard that was going to be._**

She collected Ronnie and hugged him a lot. He wasn't bothered; just looked at her the same way as always with a huge grin on his face that always reminded her of his father. They baked together, and he made her smile and she made him giggle and unsurprisingly quite a lot of flour ended up all over the kitchen. She bathed him, and put him to bed and spent a long time looking down at her sleeping boy, knowing that tonight would be the last night he spent with only her as his family.

xxx

They walked to the park and finding a safe spot, apparated home. When they arrived they stood for a long time, just hugging each other.

"She's been through so much on her own Harry – how's she coped?"

Harry sighed "I don't know sweetheart – but she's gonna have to cope with a lot more when Ron finds out. I don't know how he's going to handle it – honestly I don't. Part of me thinks that he'll be so happy she's back, but when he finds out he has a child – he's… Gods – it's really going to mess with his head."

He felt her sigh, "What can we do to help them?"

"I really don't know Ginny, I really don't".


	5. The Meal

A/N Sorry for the great gap! Thanks to all those who reviewed: hope you like this. Please note this story is probably now AU.

**Chapter 5 **

**The Meal**

It took them most of the night, but they'd decided how it was going to happen. Harry'd thought of it actually, and Ginny was quite proud at the simple brilliance of his plan. A dinner. Well a meal actually. Although it was going to be slightly different from what they told Hermione. And Ron. In fact the only people that knew exactly what was going to happen were Ginny and Harry.

They had decided that they'd invite Hermione to lunch, at their place. Only they wouldn't tell her that they'd also invited Ron. Of course it would be awkward at first, but then they'd all get talking and soon enough they could gently break the news about little Ronnie to Ron. He would be fine, Ginny assured Harry, he simply needed a little time to digest the news and then after a tiny- little- major- fit, he'd be ready to play the proud father. It was simple really.

Ginny was going to take care of Hermione, Harry of Ron, the trick was to get the timing spot on, to make it all go according to plan. So they both returned home around mid-morning and started to prepare the lunch, finalising arrangements. It was Friday, so neither had that much trouble taking the day off; Harry was relegated to paperwork since his assignment had poisoned herself, and Ginny was owed so much time off her boss didn't even question her request for leave.

Hermione had agreed quite easily, Ginny had thought, although she recognised that it was probably due to the enormous wave of guilt that seemed to follow her everywhere. Typically Ron had agreed enthusiastically, always glad of the excuse to skip work. Harry had told Ginny and it all seemed set. A little before one o'clock Ginny apparated to the park and was to accompany Hermione back to the house. It was set and Harry was practically singing when Ron arrived – he was thrilled with himself._ **They'll both be here – it'll be a bit awkward then they'll get over it and talk and before you know it they'll get together and everyone'll be happy – Ginny's gonna be so pleased**._

"You alright there mate?" Ron asked, also looking quite pleased.

"Yeah – _great_ – how about you?"

"I'm good – really need to use the bathroom though. Can't tell you how pleased I am that Ginny's come around to the idea." Ron said enthusiastically as he quickly made his way towards to stairs. Harry looked up from the salad-

"Ron?-"

"Yeah mate?" he called from the bathroom.

"What did you mean about Ginny coming around to the idea?" Harry said in an almost strangulated voice.

"About me and Veronica – the wedding and everything. Veronica's chuffed – really looking forward to Sunday now."

It all went a bit black but Harry tried extremely hard to remain breathing in an orderly fashion. However Ginny and Hermione apparated only a few seconds later and he still looked extremely red in the face.

"Hi Harry" Hermione said, greeting him with a huge hug. Harry tried to smile back but found that he could barely breathe properly – they both noticed, only Ginny was first to vocalise her concern.

"What's wrong sweetheart? She said, as Harry's face became increasingly worried.

"…" Harry tried to talk but no sound came out.

"Those bloody brothers of mine haven't been here have they?" Ginny said, anger sounding in her voice as her face became immediately red.

Harry shook his head, but he still couldn't speak. He looked at Hermione, whose eyes bore into him, as then she suddenly comprehended why Harry couldn't talk. Only then Ron started yelling as he came down the stairs-

"Hey Harry – mate I was thinking we could go shopping later in the week – I know its kinda boring but I really-" he stopped when he saw her. She had her back to him but he recognised her instantly. She waited for the inevitable explosion but none came. Just silence. And more silence. But then she couldn't bear it, and she apparated away without even looking at him.

xxx

It took him exactly thirty seconds to explode – they were only surprised it hadn't been sooner-

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON? WHY WAS HERMIONE – **_HERMIONE_** – HERE? DID YOU KNOW ALL THIS TIME? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME – **WHY**?"

Harry had seen Ron angry on several occasions to put it mildly, but they didn't even come close to how mad he was now. In fact, he thought absentmindedly, if you added up all those occasions the total wouldn't come anywhere close to how angry Ron was just at this moment in time. They couldn't blame him really, so they just let him rampage on. He quickly began on the furniture, smashing it into pieces and then the cabinets and photos and walls; it was nearly a half hour later before he sat exhausted amidst the debris.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He managed, calmly sipping the butterbeer Ginny had passed to him.

"We only found her yesterday." Harry said softly, soothingly.

"Where is she?" Ron said, looking directly at them both.

They exchanged pointed glances but didn't say anything.

"I want to know where she is so I can talk to her – that's all. No shouting – I promise" Ron said solemly.


End file.
